UN CAMBIO, MUYY NECESARIO
by karmat02
Summary: Una decisión que traera grandes consecuencias. pd: si ya es una historia conocida me avisan soy nueva en el foro, hago esto sin fines de lucro
1. Chapter 1

UNA DIFICIL DECISION

No deseo ser más Sailor Moon!- termine gritando a todo pulmón- y ya no deseo estar contigo Darien, esto ya no funciona para mí.

Yo Serena, había tomado la decisión de terminar con esto, porque no podía más mi corazón estaba destrozado, después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, esto no debía seguir así, las Sailors cada una lastimada, las sailors starlights en no mejores condiciones pero felices de haber encontrado a su princesa y me alegra pero no podía más, mi corazón estaba destrozado, mi fuerza, no era lo mismo y deseaba… de todo corazón no seguir en esta situación.

Pero…- empezaban a decir todas las sailors al mismo tiempo.

Serena creo que debes descansar- empezaba a decir Darien- lo que dices no tiene sentido.- decía comenzando a acercarse hacia donde yo estaba.

No lo entiendes- apretaba fuertemente los puños- lo hago porque ya no deseo esto, no más peleas, no más poner en riesgo sus vidas y la de las demás personas, si es necesario que yo me vaya lo prefiero mil veces pero a mi corazón no aguanta tanto y lo peor el saber que tu estás conmigo porque es supuestamente tu "destino"- levante mi vista llena de lágrimas y lo enfrente, esto debía hacerlo por mí- escúchame muy bien, no deseo estar más contigo, no deseo seguir en esto y estar con alguien que me ama por obligación o porque un supuesto futuro dice que así debe ser, deseo… yo deseo una vida normal.

Pero Serena- empezaba a decir Rey- tu sabes que Darien te ama con todo su corazón y tú también, nosotras confiamos en ti y si lo que necesitas es descansar un momento, bien podríamos….

NO!, no más, no lo entienden no deseo más esto, y no deseo ese futuro que según todos ustedes es mi destino, deseo formar mi familia, tener una relación donde yo sea lo más importante y sin ir más lejos que me amen con todos mis defectos y virtudes, deseo estudiar para mis exámenes y mejorar en todo, cocinar y saber bailar, deseo…. Y… yo deseo que todo esto acabe y no voy a seguir siendo más Sailor Moon- dije viéndolas a todos firmemente.

Serena creo que nosotras deberíamos irnos ya- decía Setsuna- se que esto solo concierne a Serena pero cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré ahí para ti y no importa la decisión que tomes siempre te apoyare, así sea que el futuro sea diferente a todo lo que conocemos- dijo dando vuelta y empezando a alejarse.

Serena la decisión que tomes nosotras la respetaremos, y te prometemos que todo estará bien y siempre estaremos de tu lado- decía Hotaru y vi en sus ojos que entendió el porqué de todo esto.

Serena… creo que- empezaba a decir Haruka, cuando fue detenida por Michiru.

Nosotras consideramos que lo mejor es que tú tomes todas tus decisiones y esperamos que sean las correctas- decía Michiru.

Solo vi como ellas se alejaban y pensé que todo esto era lo mejor.

Nosotras igual, cabeza de bom, debemos irnos con nuestra princesa, espero que tomes la mejor decisión para ti y los demás- dijo Seiya antes de irse con sus compañeras y la princesa.

Adiós Seiya- dije empezando a caminar hacia lo que esperaba fuera el futuro que yo deseaba para mí.

Alto Serena- dijo Darien tomándome del brazo- no pues hacernos esto, mejor dicho no puedes hacerme esto, nosotros somos uno, lo recuerdas, nuestro destino es estar juntos y ser una familia que nazca Rini y que…

Tu detente a todo lo que estás diciendo- dije volteándolo a ver- dime desde que llego Rini del futuro que ha sido de nuestra vida y nuestra relación, ah! Dime que has hecho para que nuestra relación siga funcionando, dime!, acaso no siempre es a Rini a la que proteges y no me malinterpretes, quiero tanto a Rini- dije viendo hacia el cielo- pero necesito un hombre que me ame, que me vea con los ojos de felicidad y que sienta que yo soy lo más importante, esos ojos se los das tu a ella y no son celos tampoco, inclusive vi cómo te sonrojabas cuando cambiamos edad y eso fue lo que me hizo cuestionarme si estás conmigo porque me amas o solo porque es costumbre, aparte vi y escuche como confesabas que estabas conmigo por el compromiso que ya tenías, pero en ningún momento dijiste amor y eso me destruyo más, aun así aquí estoy! Arriesgando mi vida por el planeta que más amo pero ya no más, creo que seré más productiva si realmente…. Si yo- dije viéndolo fijamente- no te amo más Darien.

En ese momento vi como él se sorprendió y tembló, tuve el impulso de decirle que todo era broma, pero no. Esto no era una broma; de verdad estaba decidida a ser feliz y empezar a buscar quien era yo y no lo podría hacer si seguía en esta rutina.

Serena, acaso soñaste…- empezó a decirme Darien

No, que más hubiera querido que así fuera, pero no lo soñé, de verdad siento que ya no hay amor entre nosotros sino una costumbre que me está matando poco a poco, yo no te amo más Darien y espero lo entiendas- dije viéndolo fijamente para que entendiera que no estaba bromeando ni tampoco era un juego.

En ese momento solo sentí como tenía un fuerte ardo en mi mejia, Amy había sido la persona que lo había hecho- Serena, como se te ocurre que puedes hacernos esto, tanto has arriesgado tu como nosotras y no es justo que en este momento aparezcas con decisiones tan absurdas, dime acaso no te importa cambiarlo todo así tan de repente y poner en riesgo no solo este planeta y su futuro sino también la vida de Rini no te has puesto a pensar que si no te casas con Darien ella no nacerá, eres tan egoísta?- me dijo con una furia que no había visto.

Si Serena esto no es justo- dijo Lita- creo que hemos pasado por mucho para que ahora nos salgas con esto.

También pienso lo mismo- dijo Mina- no me parece correcto que arriesgues todo solo por capricho.

Así que creen que soy egoísta- dije viéndolas fijamente a cada una- díganme porque no debo de serlo si es mi vida la que está en juego, si es mi felicidad, díganme porque yo me tengo que quedar con un hombre que no me ama, que solo siente un compromiso conmigo, solo véanlo en ningún momento me ha dicho que no es cierto solo se ha quedado ahí estático esperando que me vaya para ya ser el libre, no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez yo no soy la Neo- reina, él no me ama y yo tampoco para que sacrificarnos por algo que no funcionara.

Empecé a caminar y la transformación estaba terminando cuando escuche- yo te amo- era Darien que empezaba a reaccionar- no entiendo cómo es que lo dudas Serena eres la mujer de mi vida, no sé porque viene todo esto- me dijo viéndome como hace tiempo no lo hacía, quise retractarme y decir que me perdonaran pero a era muy tarde ya todo me sobrepasaba.

Lo siento Darien- dije poniendo mi talismán en el suelo- yo ya no te amo- solo vi como el caía de rodillas sin querer procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, solo me aleje necesitaba eso para poder empezar de nuevo y buscar quien era yo, y necesitaba encontrarme por mi misma y no lo lograría si seguía en esta misma rutina que me consumía día con día.


	2. Sorpresa sorpresa

**Holaaaaa! Bueno es mi primer fic sobre estas chicas, no sé si alguien ya ha tomado esta perspectiva, espero que nadie** **, igual si se parece a alguna historia que ya hayan leído, les agradecería me avisaran para no continuarla por si las dudas.**

 **Ahora sobre la historia siguen siendo chicas pero quiero hacer una Serena diferente, alguien más madura y con sentimientos más firmes, ya que en el manga y los dibujos ella es la más débil (por así decirlo y aclaremos que es la más poderosa), espero realmente que sea de su agrado**.

 **Sorpresas…. sorpresas.**

Después de ese momento en que avance hacia lo que esperaba fuera mi nueva vida y dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, a las chicas y a mi novio, bueno ya no es mi novio, pero lo raro es que ahora siento que me quite un gran peso de encima, siento que realmente voy por buen camino y deseo seguir adelante. Sé que Darien me odiara, pero espero que el entienda que debo continuar con mi vida, sin él, y las chicas entiendan que esto lo hago por mí.

Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- estaba en mis pensamientos cuando vi como llegaba Darien a situarse frente a mí- quisiera hablar contigo- decía viéndome seriamente- quisiera saber que es de nuestra situación.

Darien- dije suspirando- creo que es momento que entiendas que…

No. Espera. No quiero hablar de esto contigo, Aquí en la calle donde cualquiera puede escucharnos, vamos a mi departamento- decía agarrándome fuertemente de la mano.

Óyeme! Quién diablos te crees para jalonearme así y querer hacer lo que tú dices- decía enfrentándolo, estaba cansada de que quisiera maneja mi vida a su antojo- esto es el colmo, acaso no entendiste lo que te dije allá, que acaso no puedes entender que ya no deseo más esto- Darien abría los ojos desmesuradamente que por un momento temí que se le salieran, tome una gran boconada de aire, iba a gritar, pero algo me detuvo, enfrente su mirada me acerque unos paso y me eleve lo más que podía para darle un beso en la mejilla- Te amé, con una locura inmensa, no te imaginas, para mí lo eras todo, pero cuando vi realmente lo que me esperaba no lo quise, deseo de todo corazón que encuentres lo que más amas en este mundo, pero no soy yo, ya no quiero más esto.

Serena te estas escuchando- me miraba tan serio que solo recordaba cuando lo conocí- no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, mucho menos me interesa, pero algo debes estar clara, yo te amo.

Deja de decir esas palabras, como si tuvieran algún valor- decía viéndolo fijamente- te acuerdas una vez que no legue a la cita que teníamos en tu facultad?

Si, lo recuerdo, ese día me dijiste que no podías llegar porque necesitabas hacer unas cosas con tu madre- decía haciendo memoria de ese día.

Ese día Darien vi realmente quien eras, te escuche cuando le decías a tus compañeros de clase que estabas conmigo por hacerme un favor, que te daba lastima y que realmente tenías cuanta mujer querías cada noche, que siempre inventabas que ibas a estudiar…. Como fue que dijiste- dije sosteniéndome la barbilla haciendo la suposición de que estaba pensando- ah! Si, ya recuerdo, dijiste que lo único que estudiabas la anatomía y que lo que más te gustaba era estudiarla en una mujer- él estaba pálido definitivamente no esperaba que yo le dijera algo así- cuando escuche eso solo decidí alejarme y suponer que era mentira, pero grave fue mi sorpresa un día que iba en la noche pasando por tu apartamento de casualidad, y que conste iba con mi madre, cuando te vi besar a una chica en plena calle, ja! Mi madre dijo que "tal vez no eras tú", pero ambas sabíamos la verdad, por eso, por eso fue esta decisión de no seguir contigo, creo que debemos dejarlo así, fue difícil créemelo bastante difícil, pero logre perdonarte y deseo continuar con mi vida espero lo entiendas- dije dando por finalizada toda conversación pasando al lado de él.

Cuando supuse que todo había acabado me agarro del brazo y me regreso solo para chocar en los labios de él, fue un beso de pasión, como queriendo dejar una marca en mí, pero no iba a caer, no después de todo lo que vi, me separe y lo golpee, una muy dura cachetada- que no entiendes que no deseo nada contigo que….

CALLATE!- me dijo elevando la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para detener algunos transeúntes, mire nerviosa a todos lados y el vio que estaba perdiendo el control por lo que bajo la mirada y me dijo- Serena solo ven conmigo, por favor.

No Darien, de verdad ya esto no funciona para mí- dije bajando la mirada- antes mi mundo giraba en torno tuyo y de las chicas como grupo no solo de amigas, tú me entiendes, ahora deseo que mi mundo gire en torno mío y que sea lo que yo decida, de verdad quisiera que no fuera así, pero lo es y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Serena…. Yo…..- decía con la mirada más dolorosa que le he visto.

Darien no hagas esto más difícil, de verdad- dije regalándole una sonrisa triste- mira sé que es algo feo pero tienes cosas en común con otras chicas, busca la adecuada para ti y….

La adecuada para mi eres tú, Serena, lo más gracioso es que no me dejas explicarte que paso ese día- me decía firmemente.

Ya no importa y no lo deseo saber- dije volteándome dispuesta a irme.

El me agarro del brazo y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el hombro de el en calidad de bulto- no tú no te vas y vamos a arreglar esto en este instante así que….

Hey! Muchacho impertinente, baja a mi hija- era mi padre, de casualidad estaba por la zona y gracias a Dios que nos vio, Darien en automático se tensó, lo sentí en su agarre que no me quería bajar, pero lo hizo solo dio una disculpa, me dio una mirada que aseguraba que esto no acababa y se marchó, mi padre me abrazo y en ese momento pude quebrarme y llorar, deseaba tanto ese abrazo.

Ya, ya Serena, Hija que sucede, te hizo algo malo el?- me preguntaba curioso mientras dejaba que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, el hacía eso conmigo era la manera en que nos comunicábamos cuando algo estaba realmente mal- Vamos a casa.

De verdad agradecía que mi padre estuviera ahí, para mí lo necesitaba, íbamos caminando y yo no lograba parar de llorar, mi padre en cambio me cubría lo suficiente para que la gente no se perturbara tanto, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos pero no por las decisiones que tomaba para mi sino porque nadie era capaz de entenderlo. Llegamos a un parque y lo primero que hizo mi padre fue darme unas golosinas y un refresco diciendo que había leído que "las penas con pan son buenas", me hizo reír, cuando a habíamos acabado solo me dijo- no sé qué paso con ese muchacho… sé que es tu supuesto novio y digo supuesto porque de seguir siéndolo no habría reaccionado de esa manera, pero dime está todo bien contigo?- me dijo seriamente.

No, de verdad que nada está bien- dije tratando de que la voz no se me cortara- lo deje porque sé que él no me ama y duele saberlo.

Serena ven acá- me dijo abrazándome y dejando que sacara todo lo que llevaba adentro- sabes quiero contarte una historia de cómo conocí a tu madre, sabes, tu madre era idéntica a ti en la escuela pasaba con muchas dificultades las clases pero era la persona con el corazón más puro, cuando la conocí fue en un centro comercial, iba con sus amigas, para ese entones yo tenía novia, pero fue amor a primera vista… cuando vi a tu madre con esa sonrisa que me hipnotizo, estaba en la universidad.

Observe como a él le costaba sacar las palabras e hizo su mirada al cielo después de suspirar volvió su mirada a mí para continuar- un día llegue a buscar a mi novia en ese tiempo antes de tu madre, fui a su facultad yo estaba en economía y ella en pedagogía, cuando llegue quería darle una sorpresa, llegue con una ramo de rosas y un anillo quería comprometerme con ella, porque supuse que lo de tu madre solo era un amorío pasajero, el caso es que llegue a la oficina y la escuche cuando le decía sus amigas que estaba conmigo solo por pasar el rato y que ella no me amaba, de verdad es en resumidas cuentas eso, pero si te contara todo lo que en verdad dijo te aburrirías, después de eso solo di media vuelta me fui sin decir nada, los días siguientes la evite y ella me reclamo le dije lo que había escuchado y ella juraba que no era cierto, que nunca dijo eso, al final solo le dije que deseaba dejarlo y que ya no la amaba que le deseaba lo mejor, ella me tiro un jarrón a la cabeza y se fue, nunca más la volví a ver.

Y que paso con mama- dije muy interesada.

Tu madre, fue la que me saco del agujero en el que estaba, sentía que nadie me podía amar y peor ella, estaba un día estudiando en la biblioteca de la universidad y ella llego a buscar una tarea, estaba vestida con su uniforme del colegio y como sabiendo que la necesitaba me miro y me sonrió, no me preguntes como pero ella solo sonrió y yo lo sabía ella seria para mí, de ahí empezó todo- me dijo a con la mirada llena de ilusión.

Papa tu…- dije titubeando.

Lo que quiero decirte es que te parecería un viaje?- me dijo ya más animado- Serena eres una gran chica pero le diste prioridad a que todos estuvieran bien menos tú, y eso me preocupa, un viaje por Europa, un año que dices, estudiaras allá, será todo diferente, nuevos aires qué opinas?

Un viaje a Europa? Un año?, quería cambiar pero esto?... era demasiado! O no? , porque lo pienso… al diablo la indecisión.

Si papa, me gustaría!- dije con una gran sonrisa, de verdad era esto lo que necesitaba, era una gran oportunidad, lo haría por mí y para poder empezar de nuevo, definitivamente era la oportunidad que necesitaba.


End file.
